


Paperwork

by midnight12181



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno tries to get out of doing paperwork. Rude just wants some alone time with his treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Paperwork  
> Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Reno, Rude and Tseng are owned and operated by Square Enix.  
> Warnings: Man on Man action
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

"Hey man, come on! You know I suck at this paperwork thing!"

Rude didn't answer. Reno was not getting him to fill out a whole extra report again. Not this time. Even if Rufus had mentioned that the redhead needed to stop using colorful phrases like "We kicked their asses, yo." and "I fucked him with my rod." in incident descriptions. Even if Tseng's eyes were nearly blinded by the bright yellow ink Reno chose to write his report in not once, but three times. Even if, on more than one occasion, Elena had begged him to do Reno's reports so she didn't get suckered into filling out a report for a mission she wasn't even on. They paused outside Reno's office.

"Come on, partner. Just this once?"

"Not today," Rude replied, opening the redhead's office door.

"Come on, man. Please?" Reno was never above begging, especially when it would get him out of work. He grabbed Rude's arm and pulled him into his office's doorway.

"Not today," Rude repeated, breaking free of the redhead's grip with ease.

With a huff that served to both move his bangs from his eyes and show Rude his displeasure at being forced to do his own work, Reno turned and slammed the door to his office. Right on Rude's face.

Rolling his eyes, Rude straightened his sunglasses and walked across the hall to his own office, closing the door behind him. He paused, enjoying the momentary silence that a separate office from his partner provided, before sitting down at his desk. Rude glanced at the paperwork he needed to fill out for the mission he and Reno had just returned from. Normally, he would already have it halfway completed, but this day was different. He had a slightly higher priority than filling out admittedly useless paperwork.

With an almost reverent air, he pulled a large hardcover book from one of the desk drawers. Holding the book in one hand, he opened it to approximately the middle, where something brightly colored reflected off his sunglasses.

Rude would never admit it, but he owned every issue of the WaspMan comic book. And if Reno found out about it... Rude shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, partner, do you remember when..."

As soon as Rude heard his door nearly slam open with his partner's entrance, he slammed his book shut on his new comic book. However, he wasn't quite fast enough to evade Reno's eyes.

"Hello? What's this?" The redhead's smile could not mean good things for Rude. He quickly crossed the room, wondering just what Rude would be hiding in that boring-looking book.

"A book." Noticing how close Reno was to him, Rude slide back from his desk a little. He'd already gotten accidentally hit in the face today; he would have liked to avoid getting hit again.

"A book? You don't read," Reno moved a little, trying to see where the book went under the desk.

"You can't read," Rude replied, deadpan.

"You wound me." He could see it under there, right on the floor just in front of Rude's legs. If he could just get a little closer... "Tseng reads. Elena reads. Hell, the President reads. But you don't read."

Rude didn't bother responding. However, Reno getting closer could not mean a good thing, especially since he already had on his only remaining spare pair of sunglasses. "What did you want?" he asked, wanting to get back to his precious comic book.

Reno's smile made Rude cringe in fear internally. "Just seeing what was so important that you couldn't do my report." In a movement faster than Rude expected, Reno slide to the floor and moved under his desk.

"Reno!"

"This has got to be some kind of porn or something..." the redhead muttered from under the desk. Rude could hear Reno flipping a few pages in the hardcover book. It would only be a matter of time--

Before his desk phone rang. Startled, but barely showing it, Rude stared at the phone's screen, willing the caller ID to work faster.

"Answer that, will ya? I'm busy," came Reno's voice at the second ring.

Rude knew that number by heart. This was not a good time, but he couldn't just *not* answer it.

He picked up the phone with a "Rude."

'Now, what could be so interesting...?' Reno thought, paging quickly through the hardcover on his lap. There was nothing that he could find that could possibly keep Rude's interest, let alone his.

"Yes, sir." Rude's voice from above was accompanied by his scooting his chair closer to the desk.

Ah ha! Tseng's usual follow-up call. Even though Rude would put exact details down to what was said, verbatim, Tseng still called after missions for a preliminary report. Frowning, the redhead thought he saw something between the pages of the book. Reno held the book upside down by its spine, shaking it back and forth slightly. With a soft paper fluttering noise, something brightly colored fell into his lap.

"No, sir, I don't know where he is."

Aw, Rude was covering for him. That was what being partners was all about. Before attending to his discovery, he took his mobile from his pocket, put it on vibrate, and replaced it in his front pants pocket. Reno then picked up the comic book, turning to over carefully in his hands.

"WaspMan?" he snickered almost silently.

Rude made an affirmative noise above him. Reno skimmed through the comic book in his hands, extremely careful with his discovered treasure. Of all things, he never would have pegged Rude for a comic book fan. In fact, most people would probably have pegged him for the comic book fan. However, Reno felt he had better things to do with his time than read about superheroes. Hell, sometimes, he felt like one.

"The target was secured, sir. There were minimal complications."

Not wanting to ruin the treasure that meant more to Rude than getting his partner out of doing paperwork, Reno placed the comic book back inside the book, closing it carefully and making sure that none of the edges were sticking out.

"No, sir, he doesn't have any more yellow ink pens."

Reno set the book down beside himself. It was kind of nice to see something other than the professional side of his partner. Hell, even in bed Rude's demeanor barely changed.

"Yes, sir, I will proofread his report before it goes in the file."

'Wow, Tseng is hitting all the points,' Reno thought. He tapped his fingers on the floor, then on the file cabinet in the desk, then again on the floor. As much as he wanted to slide out from under the desk, doing so would force him to ask Rude to move, and that would give him away to Tseng. Just how long did Rude intend to keep him down there anyway? Reno tapped Rude on the inside of the thigh, hoping the larger man would let him out.

All he got for his trouble was, "No, sir, I don't know where he went."

Fine. If Rude wanted to keep him there, Reno would at least find something somewhat quiet to do. The redhead sat there for a good minute or two before the idea hit him. If Rude wouldn't let him out, then he'd just have to make sure that Rude enjoyed him being there.

Reno gently placed one hand on the inside of Rude's upper thigh, the other hand sliding around the side of the chair, looking for the lever that would bring the bald man down to a more reasonable height. The hand on Rude's thigh was lightly batted away when it moved towards more interesting spots. However, it gave Reno the chance to hit the lever on the chair, nearly dropping Rude to the floor in its quick descent.

"Um, nothing, sir. I was just adjusting my chair."

Snickering to himself, Reno set about his next task. Agile fingers made quick work of the belt, and since Reno didn't get another swat of dismissal, he moved forward with his plans. He shifted a little, making himself more comfortable, before nuzzling his nose against Rude's groin. Rude's pants smelled like dryer sheet, gunpowder, and the orange soda Reno spilled on him earlier.

"I see. That will not affect the President, sir."

Reno waited as Rude settled further in his chair before continuing. If that was what he knew it was, Rude was starting to enjoy Reno's presence under his desk. Carefully, Reno unfastened Rude's pants and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. 'Plaid boxers today?' he thought. A little closer to his growing prize, Reno nuzzled Rude again, noticing that the orange soda must have soaked all the way through.

Rude cleared his throat. "Another mission, sir?"

'I got a mission for you,' Reno thought as he carefully unbuttoned the single button on Rude's boxers. Rude was rather happy he was down there, it seemed, and Reno was more than happy to continue. He gently pulled Rude's arousal out through the opening in his boxers and flicked his tongue across the tip. Rude's thighs twitched as the bald man moaned very quietly.

"No, sir. I was... clearing my throat."

Smirking, Reno lightly flicked his tongue again, but Rude did not make the same response. Deciding that he really wanted to make his partner scream, Reno leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Rude's arousal, taking half of him into his mouth before stopping to listen to the gasp the man above him gave.

"I, uh, no, sir. I'm not having any problems. Continue, please."

'Continue, he says?' Reno thought, taking the remainder of Rude into his mouth. He was in no mood to sit under Rude's desk all day, and Reno's knees were already starting to protest the cramped position he had forced them into. He purposefully set an even rhythm, tongue a rough contrast to the soft insides of his cheeks. Reno's hands gently massaged the insides of his partner's thighs, and he tried and succeeded at drawing a long, loud moan from Rude's throat.

"No, uh... no, sir. There is, uh... nothing wrong." Rude's tone was breathless, giving Tseng the impression that 'nothing' was wrong, indeed. "No, sir, I do not need medical attention."

Reno's head bobbed, his saliva covering Rude's arousal and the edges of the opening in the man's boxers. He could feel his partner twitching on his tongue and, with a smirk, increased his pace.

"Yes... No! No, sir. I don't need you to come down here."

'I need you to come down here,' Reno thought, laughing to himself as he gently scraped his teeth along Rude. He could feel his partner's heartbeat in his arousal. Rude was close, and Reno knew it.

"I, I will, sir... I see... Yes, sir. Goodbye."

Reno heard the click as the handset was replaced on its cradle. He saw Rude's hands grip the armrests of his chair tightly, knuckles white. He felt the bald man's thighs tense up under his fingers. Shortly thereafter, he tasted Rude's seed when the man came.

After swallowing his prize, Reno carefully placed Rude's fading arousal back into his boxers before carefully re-buttoning the man's pants. Once that was done, he playfully pushed Rude's chair back from the desk, standing as soon as he could.

"So, what does Tseng want?" he asked, wincing once as his knees popped.

"We have another mission." Rude's voice was still rather breathless. "What did you think--"

He was cut off with a rather passionate kiss. Before he could put his arms around Reno and show just how much the lip service was appreciated, the redhead jumped away, smirking. Reno laughed, turning towards the door. Before he could make it there, his mobile started to vibrate. After a moment, Reno answered.

"Can I get you to call me back? Yeah, had the phone on vibrate and it was feeling pretty good, yo." Reno paused, looking over at Rude as he covered the mouthpiece. "So, WaspMan is more important than doing my report?"

Rude's eyes widened, and as Reno left his office, he could swear he heard the redhead cackling down the hallway.


End file.
